


Cualquiera sea su voluntad

by Darenartis



Series: Multifandom Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex, Sin voluntad, ¿Es esto esclavitud?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darenartis/pseuds/Darenartis
Summary: El Arisen actual no es alguien que aprecie a los peones. Los ve solo como marionetas, y usa a su peón principal para satisfacer una necesidad que albergaba hace ya bastante tiempo.





	Cualquiera sea su voluntad

Desde que había sido elegido por Grigori como el nuevo Arisen, y había iniciado la búsqueda de su corazón robado, fue aprendiendo una innumerable cantidad de cosas en el trayecto. Una de las primeras fue descubrir la existencia de los peones y que tenía un tipo de vínculo con estos, así como la capacidad de darles órdenes y que estos las cumplieran con efectividad. De hecho, pudo crear a su propio seguidor, aparentemente usando una pequeña parte de su alma.

Le dio un cuerpo hermoso, alto y musculado, ojos color avellana y una espesa cabellera negra. Le otorgó el nombre de Caleb y lo instruyó sobre como quería que actuara.

Aparentemente los peones carecían de voluntad propia, y solo alguien como un Arisen, con una fuerte convicción, podía guiarlos, siendo completamente patosos si se encontraban a las órdenes de una persona normal. Por esta razón, nunca los vio como algo más que autómatas mucho muy parecidos a los humanos. El aprecio que sentía por ellos no era distinto al que sentía por su mandoble. Solo eran elementos prescindibles que facilitaban su misión, cosa que se evidenciaba cada vez que se veía en la necesidad de despedir a alguno de ellos porque ya no daba la talla en las batallas cada vez más difíciles y buscaba a alguno más fuerte que lo sustituyera. Estos se iban sin rencor alguno y volvían a su mundo nebuloso.

Sin embargo, Caleb no podía ser despedido. Estaba eternamente vinculado a su persona y era imposible quitárselo de encima. Al menos parecía fortalecerse a la par que él, y aprendía de sus experiencias. Y resultó que con el tiempo terminó por tomarle cariño, algo así como el que se siente por el perro que te sigue a todas partes. A la larga, se dio cuenta que tener un siervo fiel y sin deseos propios podía resultar en algo bastante cómodo.

A decir verdad, se había asegurado de moldear a su peón a la perfección porque pensó que le resultaría de muy poca utilidad, así que lo mejor es que fuera, al menos, un agrado para la vista mientras recorría su camino solitario.

Ese día se habían visto enfrentados a un gran cíclope. Fue una batalla dura y, aunque ya tenían bastante experiencia luchando contra estas criaturas, les llevó una buena parte de la tarde acabar con ella. Había tomado la decisión de volver a Gran Soren antes de que cayera el ocaso y al llegar se dirigió inmediatamente a la posada.

Había despedido a la peón hechicera que había tomado esa mañana, no le fue de mucha ayuda, y Caleb lo seguía demasiado cerca. Se sentía irritado puesto que habían perdido la mayor parte del día en una lucha innecesaria, y la tranquila presencia del _hombre_ a su espalda no hacía más que aumentar su malestar. Caminó enfadado hasta la habitación que había reservado, se metió en ella y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Había dos camas, puesto que los peones necesitaban dormir (y en realidad poseían todas las necesidades básicas que un humano normal), y se sentó frustrado en el borde de la suya.

"Maestro, pareces agitado, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda servirte?" Caleb preguntó haciendo una casi perfecta imitación de lo que sería una expresión preocupada.

"No, puedes descansar por hoy" Agitó una mano señalando la otra cama, para darle a entender que debía acostarse y dormir.

"Si es la voluntad del Arisen..." fue la humilde respuesta del pelinegro.

Lo vio quitarse las partes pesadas de su equipo además de las botas, para quedar en una sencilla camisa de lino y pantalones de algodón. Al fin podría descansar de su presencia, aunque solo se tratara de que estaba durmiendo. Sin embargo, cuando Caleb estaba a punto de entrar a la cama, cambió de opinión.

"Espera, creo que sí hay algo que puedes hacer por mi" dijo con la voz obscurecida por la repentina idea.

"Lo que desees, Maestro"

"Necesito que vengas aquí y te arrodilles" ordenó sin ningún tipo de vacilación, y aunque creyó distinguir un atisbo de duda en los ojos de su creación observó como caminaba hacia él y hacía lo que le pedía. Desabrochó sus pantalones y sacó su miembro ligeramente erecto, se lo enseñó a Caleb, que lo miraba con ojos extrañamente opacos. "Quiero que lo metas en tu boca y chupes. Puedes usar la lengua, solo no vayas a morder. Te haré saber si lo estás haciendo bien"

Sin decir una palabra, el peón metió la polla de su Maestro en su boca y comenzó a acariciarlo con la lengua.

La sensación cálida hizo que el Arisen gimiera y casi olvidara lo enojado que estaba. Llevó una de sus manos hacia el cabello de Caleb y lo presionó ligeramente, mientras que se reclinaba hacia la cama y se apoyaba en ella con el brazo libre. Notó como el otro hombre comenzaba a subir y bajar la cabeza, follándolo con los labios, y se sorprendió, no era algo que le hubiera enseñado. Pero no podía quejarse, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y le costaba reprimir los jadeos y los gruñidos de placer. Hace ya bastante tiempo que no tenía un encuentro sexual con alguien, y sinceramente no había encontrado una instancia para complacerse a si mismo. Pensó que, si Caleb lo hacia bien ahora, podría usarlo más a menudo en el futuro, y en realidad estaba sintiéndose bastante satisfecho.

Los sonidos húmedos que producía la fricción de su polla contra la boca del peón lo acercaba poco a poco a su liberación, y cuando sintió que comenzaba a usar los dedos para amasar sus testículos no pudo evitar empujar su cabeza para enterrarse más profundo. Folló esa boca suave con fuerza, ignorando las arcadas que Caleb comenzó a manifestar. Estaba tan cerca... tan cerca.

Continuó embistiendo, pero fue el extraño gemido que profirió el pelinegro lo que lo lanzó por el borde. Una corriente eléctrica lo atravesó y bramó como un animal. Se derramó violentamente y llenó completamente la boca del otro. "Trágalo, todo" fue su única orden. Se sentía muy bien, muy muy bien.

Caleb hizo lo que se le pedía, para luego limpiarse los labios con la manga de su camisa. Con el rostro congestionado miró a su Maestro y preguntó "¿fue un desempeño adecuado?".

"Por supuesto, lo hiciste muy bien Caleb, y ya me siento mucho mejor" le debía al menos un cumplido, para ser justos. "Ahora si puedes retirarte a dormir, mañana debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido con ese cíclope" En realidad, él mismo se prepararía para dormir ahora, luego de vaciarse completamente se sentía relajado. Guardó su polla y observó a su peón, a su marioneta, dirigirse a la cama. Aunque nuevamente creyó ver una expresión extraña, algo así como dolor en sus ojos, pero probablemente estaba imaginando cosas.

Caleb entró en la cama y se acostó mirando a la pared. Esa noche, inquieto, no durmió.

El Arisen había aprendido muchas cosas en su viaje, pero le quedaban muchas otras por descubrir.

Aún debía aprender la verdadera naturaleza del Peón, de que tan fuerte era el vínculo con su Maestro. De que tan humano podría llegar a ser al final del recorrido.

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, realmente odié a este Arisen mientras lo escribía xD


End file.
